


I Like The Way You Fuck Me

by gokkyun



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokkyun/pseuds/gokkyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boss messes with Kaz, who isn't sure why he enjoys it so damn much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like The Way You Fuck Me

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written BB/Kaz in like two years and lately I've stepped back into the MGS hell so I thought I should write something again. Unfortunately it turned pretty much into a PwP, heh. 
> 
> Quite explicit writing regarding the sexual act with some swearing in between as well as a certain roughness coming from a rather dominant Big Boss. Hope you enjoy.

It's late. It's always late whenever he considers doing this.

Silence is all around him, an unusual thing considering the amount of men and women that gathered here over the past years, even for this time of the day. However, it always seems to quiet around this part of the Mother Base because it held one of the larger rooms that Kazuhira Miller had declared as his office - and most of the soldiers had been around long enough to make sure they didn't piss their sub-commander off. Especially when he worked on papers that were, in fact, Snake's responsibility. Just like tonight. 

And Snake isn't sure what drives him here at this time. If it's the faint feeling of his guilt as he pictures the blonde man working and complaining over Snake's uncompleted papers or something far more primitive. The primitive feeling of his selfish, sexual desire, that isn't nearly as selfish as he recalls Kaz's voice and body responding when they are doing it. A by now rare, though cocky smile crosses Big Boss' lips as he faces the large wooden door, the back of his bare hand carefully knocking on it.

The smile on Snake's lips fades into a flat line as he receives no answer - a second and a more forceful third nock follow. "What in the world is it?", an annoyed voice - finally - responds from inside. Without further hesitation Snake opens the door, his mouth sealed as he waits for Kaz's annoyance to take over his mouth, the blonde man not even bothering to look up, concentration and eyes focusing on the papers on his overly elegant wooden desk. "It's two in the morning, so speak up and don't waste my time.", Kaz continues in a bossy tone, the hand that is holding a black pen doing a hasty movement to state his annoyance. 

"What's with that tone, Kaz?", Snake asks, his voice low, arms crossed in front of his chest as he steps closer, his behavior that of a hunter closing in on its prey. He hides the amusement and delight that this situation offers to him with ease, but it's starting to get harder as Kaz's head snaps upwards, just like his body as he rises from the black leather chair.

"B-Boss, excuse me. I didn't know you were still awake. Or even here.", Kaz replies in haste, cursing his bold tongue in his head, more than happy that his aviators hide the surprise and embarrassment in his eyes. They follow Snake as he moves closer, leaning onto the side of the desk so he stands right next to Kaz, his fingers grabbing a sheet of paper that's on top of a huge pile. Kaz knows Snake isn't that big on rank formalities anyways, but he still wishes to disappear into the ground. 

However, Kaz watches the other man's face closely as his single eye flies over the report swiftly, seemingly ignoring Kaz's behavior. "Don't worry, since these are the reports I ought to do, you have every reason to be - hm, let's call it annoyed?", Snake replies before he puts the paper back on the rather messy desk, his eye losing no time to focus onto the pair of eyes that Kaz's aviators hide. "Neverthless you shouldn't overdo it. Don't you think two in the morning is late for these kind of activities?". 

It's unconscious as he does it, but Kaz knows how it affects Snake as the sub-commander's tongue runs over his lower lip. "I just – I took a shower and couldn't sleep. And don't you try to shame on me for still being up, considering you have to leave again tomorrow. But tell me, Boss - which activities do you approve of at two in the morning?", Kaz's voice mocks Snake, although it seems more like a failed attempt of seduction. 

Snake doesn't even bother to answer with words as he steps closer to Kaz, replying to it with actions, his right hand finding their way onto the blonde man's neck as his own rough lips press onto the other man's lips. It's not like one of their usual kisses, them being harsh and messy, because it's just an offer from Snake, an offer Kaz gladly and swiftly agrees to as his body leans forward into Snake's body without a second thought. 

Their lips part as their eyes meet again instead, Snake's eye swiftly looking to his right, silently suggesting the desk. "If you dare to put me on this desk and mess up my work, I will mess you up, Boss.", an annoyed snarl leaves Kaz's mouth as he steps away from the other man, grabbing a set of keys before walking past Snake. 

A mocking grunt leaves Snake's mouth at the same time he rolls his eye. "I would like to see you try. You've never even come close to it so far.", he replies, his hand roughly trailing through his beard as he follows Kaz to leave the large room. He feels the other man's annoyed glance, even through the aviators, as he locks the door behind them. 

"You really aren't good at seducing people with words.", Kaz grunts out as they make their way down the large hallway of Mother Base's main building. 

 

 

They are both quiet until they reach Kaz's quarters - of course it is one of the larger rooms as well -, Kaz impatiently fumbling on the set of keys until he finds the right one, unlocking the door and locking it behind them as he and his commander step inside of his room. 

\- And then it's his body that violently twitches, Big Boss roughly pressing his own body against Kaz's, pinning the blonde man between him and the door. "S-Snake ... Boss ... what the hell?", Kaz stammers, breath heavy as his body seems to try and squirm out of the uncomfortable situation, when in fact he's just pressing the backside of his body against Snake's front. 

"I'm not so good with words", Snake's voice is low, almost whispering, as he leans in closer, his breath hot against Kaz's ear while his hands are on Kaz's hips, holding them in place as he harshly presses his crotch against Kaz's ass. "- so I guess I have to make up for that with actions.", and Snake doesn't care whether it is those words or his actions as of right now that draw an already aroused sigh out of Kaz's mouth. One of his hands leaves the other man's hips to grab his chin, forcing him to turn halfway around so Snake could press his lips against Kaz's, which he immediately does. 

This time around the kiss is rougher, Snake's tongue licking over Kaz's lips to ask for passage, which is granted immediately. Their tongues push against each other in lust and desire, intertwining in what seems like a battle, a battle Snake wins and this time around Kaz doesn't mind that he loses, doesn't mind that the familiar tongue now roams through his mouth, their tongues intertwining again and again, their teeth clicking together as the kiss grows messier, Kaz's softly biting down on Snake's tongue when it becomes too cocky.

Snake's hand lets go off Kaz's face, finding their way onto the man's yellow scarf. He roughly pulls on it until it loosens, which also causes him to part the kiss, his lips and teeth immediately starting to ravish Kaz's now exposed neck. The shiver that vibrates through the younger man's body pleases Snake greatly, his greedy fingers holding onto the yellow scarf as they are working on Kaz's pistol belt, carelessly letting the black belt drop to the ground. His hands lose no time as they continue to work on the upper part of Kaz's uniform, swiftly unbuttoning it while his mouth is still working on Kaz's neck, licking and sucking on the sensitive skin, Snake smoothly pulling the loosened jacket off Kaz's shoulders. 

Kaz is astounded that his upper body is already completely exposed. A pleased sigh leaves his mouth as he feels Snake's rough and calloused fingers on his shoulders, trailing down his arms, completely unconscious of the fact that Snake uses these precise touches and movements just to bring Kaz's wrists together - and when the younger man notices it, it's too late. "W-what the hell are you-", Kaz protests but the words he wants to throw at Snake turn into a muffled moan as the other man's teeth dig into his neck, slowly but certainly going deeper into his skin as Snake's lips roughly suck on the swollen skin. As Kaz gets used to the sweet mix of pain and pleasure, it's too late, Kaz's wrists bound together by his yellow scarf. And as if that wasn't bad enough, Snake turns him around so they are now facing each other, the other man almost ridiculously satisfied with his work.

"Are you serious"?, Kaz keeps protesting, Snake simply ignoring him as he can't decide if this scene amuses or erects him. In front of him is his sub-commander, his trademark aviators have slid to the tip of his nose, his deep blue eyes angrily staring at Snake, their affect diminished by the slight flush that is spread across his cheekbones and ears. "Fuck this, how is it so tight?". 

"You didn't seem to mind last time around.", Snake says, the hint of mockery in his words. "Besides, let me at least have this if you won't allow me to mess your desk up.". 

"Che.", Kaz hisses, walking past Snake as he brings his bound wrists up to his nose, awkwardly pushing his aviators back in place before he sits down on his rather large bed. He clicks his tongue in annoyance. "Undress.", he says, trying to keep his voice as monotone as possible, failing as there's a faint note of excitement hidden in it because god, as much as Kaz wishes he hated this kind of stuff, he loves it, loves it when his commander is being a little shit. 

Kaz's teeth dig into his lower lip in excitement as he watches Snake undress, the black, tight shirt he's wearing dropping to the ground. He notices how his dick slightly twitches in his pants as his eyes hover over Snake's broad shoulders, down to chest and over his abs, trailing over several tiny scars before he watches Snake's hands fumble on the black belt holding his camo-patterned combat trousers. They now slide down Snake's trained legs, together with his underwear, revealing his half-hard dick. The older man kicks all of it off, together with his boots, as a long, breathy sigh leaves Kaz's mouth. "Somethin' the matter?", Snake asks as he steps closer. 

"Just ... come here.", Kaz's voice is low and his bound hands point in front of him, happy as Snake doesn't ask any other question and simply complies. He swallows as the older man is in front of him, looking up to him as he consciously and slowly licks over his lower lip, satisfied as he has the full attention of Snake's eye. Without hesitation he leans forward, his mouth slowly opening before his tongue guides the tip of Snake's dick into the warmth of his mouth, moving his head back and forth in a slow motion until the half-hard member is buried whole in him.

A low, throaty moan leaves Snake's mouth as his dick hits the back of Kaz's throat, experienced tongue softly pushing against it before it swirls around the whole length, coating it in Kaz’s saliva. The urge to push his hips forward overcomes Snake but he can't, he can't as long as Kaz's gaze is still on him from down there, eyes hidden behind his aviators. With a slight smirk Snake's hands reach out for them. "Don - - ngh.", a muffled protest immediately comes from Kaz's side and Snake can't help the overly satisfied expression on his face as he carelessly throws the glasses on the bed, revealing Kaz's face completely and the sight makes Snake's cock twitch in the other man's mouth. The women throughout the Base are right when they say Kaz looks cute without his glasses, especially when his deep blue eyes are half-lidded with desire and a portion of annoyance, a by now heavy flush spread across his face while the wet lips are perfectly spread around Snake's dick. 

However, Kaz lets Snake's dick slip out of his mouth just a few moments later, his own saliva tracing down the edge of his mouth until it reaches his chin. "Snake - -.", Kaz grunts out as he lets his upper body falls backwards onto the bed, pressing his hips forward into the air - the pathetic attempt to find some kind of friction -, his dick pressing against the fabric of his trousers. "I'm so - - fucking hard.", it's not just a grunt anymore, it's a breathy moan accompanied by despair and lust. 

Snake crawls onto the bed, his hands harshly grabbing Kaz's sides as he shoves him further onto the bed until they're both placed in the middle of it. Without losing another second, Snake's places his lips on Kaz's shoulder's, trailing down his collarbone, to his chest, his tongue teasing one of his nipples before softly biting into one, drawing a hitched moan out of Kaz's mouth whose tied arms are resting above his head, more than happy Snake's hands are currently unbuckling his pants before completely pulling them down, his black underwear following. 

It's pathetic how Kaz's body reacts to all of this, how it reacts to Snake's tongue that trails over his hot skin, how it reacts to Snake's teeth biting into his flesh every now and then, leaving marks, how it reacts to Snake's hands on hips, fingers harshly digging into his skin and leaving these perfect bruises Kaz likes to look at when Snake isn't there. It's rough and intoxicating, sighs and even moans leaving Kaz's mouth whenever a slight jolt of pain travels through his body. "Stop - your fucking teasing.", Kaz grunts as his hips press forward, Snake's lips planting soft, unusual kisses around his navel. 

"I'm not.", Snake says as he continues, his lips trailing the path of the slight blond hair that leads from Kaz's navel to his lower half, following it until it reaches Kaz's dick onto which Snake plants the next set of kisses. 

Kaz throws his head back into the pillows under him, a wave of heated sighs leaving his mouth as he feels Snake's lips on his dick; a frustrated grunt follows as they leave it, now paying attention to Kaz's thighs, Snake's hands under Kaz's ass, slightly lifting him and this kind of position makes Kaz swallow. "Snake, - you - hah - you know how loud I get when you do this. I can't fucking cover my mouth like this.". 

"Then don't. The walls aren't thin and even if they were, half of the women and half of the men heard you in one way or the other already anyways.", Snake says in a monotone manner before paying attention to Kaz's lower half again. "Now do me a favor and give me a pillow so I don't have to hold your ass up.". 

With slight hesitation Kaz bites down on his lower lip, considering what is about to happen. "Fuck this.", he whispers with a low voice before he throws one of the pillows from under him against Snake's head, laying his head back on the bed, pressing his eyes together as he leads his tied hands to his mouth, pressing them against his mouth in a weird and ineffective manner. He hates what is about to come, he hates it because the amount of pleasure it brings him is beyond his understanding, Kaz's body shifting nervously as Snake places the aforementioned pillow under his ass.

A sigh leaves his mouth - already - as he feels Snake's warm breath clash against his hole just before his tongue carefully nudges against it. It doesn't have this kind of affect when Kaz uses his own fingers, not even when Snake uses his fingers, so Kaz isn't sure what exactly gives him this incredible feeling. Maybe it's Snake's tongue or maybe it's the fact that the legendary Big Boss is on his knees in front of him, not using his fingers or his dick to penetrate him but his tongue, his fucking tongue that is now swirling around his hole, teasing the skin there before pressing against it again, his precise fingers gently massaging the skin around it. 

Kaz feels every single of these motions in detail and it drives long, breathy moans out of his mouth, his bound hands failing miserably to cover it up. He can't control the erratic movements of his hips either, pushing back and forth, violently shaking as Snake's lips suck on his hole that is already spreading, his fingers leaving it to slowly but certainly pull his ass cheeks apart. And when Snake's wet tongue finally slips into his hole, Kaz can't help it - his teeth biting down on his lower lip to muffle his own, needy voice that slips past all of these precautions nevertheless. 

Snake's tongue is gently nudging against the insides of Kaz's hole now, pleased as every just so slight move causes the other man to sigh, his breath heavy as his shaking body pushes against Snake's tongue with need. 

"H - Hurry it - ngh", Kaz breathes out, frustrated about his voice that sounds just as needy as his body acts. And his frustration doesn't let up, Snake not even bothering to change the pace of his tongue, only reaching further inside of Kaz, slightly adjusting his angle. "Oh god just -", a pathetic whimper interrupts the younger man's words, Snake's index and middle fingers pushing into the tight heat to join his tongue, hitting Kaz's sweet spot with repetitive thrusts while the other hand still stretches Kaz’s cheeks apart. "Fuck -", Kaz whimpers through his teeth that are, by now, leaving marks on his lower lip, his breath hitching in the back of his throat. "St - ha h - stop already, too - - close."

A frustrated whimper leaves Kaz as he feels the wet tongue of his commander slip out of his hole. His dark blue eyes open, wishing he didn't open them as he meets Snake's shit-eating grin. 

"Already?", Snake asks and he knows that Kaz wants to reply, wants to reply so badly, but he doesn't let Kaz do as he pleases as Snake's fingers that are still buried inside of the younger man thrust forward again, Kaz's words being replaced with a throaty moan. 

And Kaz hates himself for pushing his whole body against the other man's fingers, hates his body for how goddamn needy the idiot in front of him makes him feel. "Just - ungh - fuck me, shit.", he sighs, bound hands still in front of his face, unconsciously trying to hide behind it. A muffled yelp leaves his by now dry lips, the feeling of Snake's hands swiftly slipping out of his hole, uncomfortable and rough. 

Snake carelessly takes the pillow from under Kaz away, throwing it off the bed before his hands take Kaz's legs, spreading them apart as he places the left one on his shoulders. His dick pushes against the other man's flushed hole just the slightest bit as the older man's hands reach forward, swiftly and to Kaz's surprise untying him.

"Thank god -", Kaz growls before his greedy fingers reach out, grabbing the sides of Snake's face to pull it closer, forcefully pressing their lips and bodies together. "Please ... do it hard", Kaz whispers against the other man's lips, a long-drawn, wet moan following as he feels the tip of Snake's dick pushing past the rim of his saliva-coated hole. He doesn't even mind that Snake's tongue does the same to his mouth, creating a messy kiss as the commander pushes deeper inside of the warmth surrounding his dick. 

There's a low grunt from Snake's side, harshly breathing it into the kiss but not interrupting it. He's unsure whether it's caused by the tightness of Kaz's roughly prepared hole or the harshness of the other man's fingernails violently digging into his back - but he doesn't care as he picks up the pace of his thrusts, slightly moving out of Kaz before harshly pushing back inside the pleasant warmth, the other man's needy sounds filling Snake's mouth. 

A sudden and harsh twitch of Kaz's hips tells Snake that he's hit the younger man's sweet spot already, a long-drawn whimper slipping past his lips as his hips continue to jerk forward on their own accord, the pathetic attempt to find some kind of friction between his own dick and Snake's stomach. Breathing heavily, Kaz moves away from Snake's face, blue eyes half closed. "Fucking touch it -", he grunts out. 

"Aren't you cute today.", Snake mocks him, voice hoarse as he does what he's told once again, his right hand slipping between their sweaty bodies, tightly grabbing Kaz's throbbing dick, precise strokes following that match his own rhythm and there's nothing better to have as a reward than Kaz throwing his head back in ecstasy, a loud moan that slowly but certainly turns into a low cry as Snake repeatedly rocks against the other man's prostate. 

It's the way his commander controls Kaz's body from different angles - because although Kaz tells him to undress, tells him to fuck him, tells him to grab his dick it's Snake who commands the rhythm, commands the pace and most importantly commands the steps of this act and this kind of subtle manipulation drives Kaz insane, on the inside and on the outside. The heavy beating of his heart is accompanied by the violent twitching of his dick in Snake's hand as there's this familiar, incredible feeling unfolding in Kaz's stomach. His orgasm is uncontrolled and the thrashing off his body is almost violent, toes curling as his fingernails dig into Snake's back, trailing up to his shoulders onto which he holds in sheer exhaustion. 

The picture that is now presented to Snake makes him move his hips even faster, Kaz's heavily flushed face in front of him, desperately trying to keep himself up until Snake releases himself, dark blue eyes halfway opened as his tongue seductively licks over his lower lip. "I really - ah - like the way you fuck me -", Kaz growls into the hot air between them before his teeth harshly bite down onto Snake's shoulders, fingernails harshly dragging themselves over Snake's back again until they reach his ass, grabbing it as his hips push forward into the older man's orgasm, dick heavily twitching around the tightness of Kaz's hole, messy and sticky. 

\- - They stay like this for a while, catching their breaths, Kaz's fingers now gently tracing over the scratches and marks he has left on Snake's back. "You are the worst.", he then whispers, face still leaning on his commander's shoulders. "You don't use a fucking a condom and then you ... come inside of me.". 

"Kaz ... you are quite bad at hiding it when you like something.".

\- "Shut up.".


End file.
